This request for funds to purchase an electron microscope is made on behalf of twelve investigators who are members of the Department of Medicine, Tufts University School of Medicine. The instrument will be the focus of a core laboratory that will offer electron microscopy services to the investigators named in this grant. Research in allergic diseases, endocrinology, blood coagulation, leukemia, infectious diseases, pulmonary diseases and amyloidosis will be supported by the core faculty. The electron microscope will be used to localize hormones and enzymes, relate biochemical changes in injured tissue to ultrastructural damage, identify bacteria, trace protein synthesis, identify amyloid fibrils and characterize receptors for viruses. Availability of the instrument will not only enable current research projects to proceed, but also facilitate new research initiatives. Installation of the instrument will coincide with the opening of the Tupper Research Institute, which will house, in one center, all of the investigators named in this application.